Aeons
by KatoriAeku
Summary: Tona, an antisocial girl with a love for detective things but no interest in become a dectective. Jikan, a delinquent with a reputation so bad no one will associate with him. When are sent to collect a few supplies, little did they know that the supply run would turn into a grand adventure. (A persona 4 DeltaRune crossover)


**A/N: If you plan on playing DeltaRune or watching it, you probably shouldn't read this. There's a small enough difference to make up for it but just warning ya.**

 **Are you there?**

…

…

…

 **Can you hear me?**

…

…

…

 **Are...we connected?**

…

…

…

 **..**

 **Excellent. Truly Excellent. Now we can begin...**

 **Before we start, you'll need to create a Vessel.**

 **Please Select Your Vessels Hair Color.**

 **Purple ****Brown Blue  Silver Black**

 **Select a uniform.**

 **St. Hermlin SevenSisters ****Gekkoukaun Yasogami Shujin**

 **Very Nice. You've created a marvelous body.**

 **Now then, lets give it a personality.**

 **What would it's favorite element be?**

 **Agi Bufu Zio ****Garu Hama Mudo**

 **Oh? What of it's blood type?**

 **A B ****AB O**

 **What dreams does it have?**

 **To live peacefully To have a good career To Make Friends To Escape Fate**

 **I'm impressed. How you do feel about your vessel?**

 **Proud Disappointed ****Annoyed Love ...**

 **I see.**

 **Now are you willing to accept all responsibilities?**

 **Yes No**

 **Are you willing to accept any life changing altercation?**

 **Yes No**

 **Marvelous. Now Please.**

 **Give your vessel a name**

 **Aristo Tatsuya.**

 **Oh My what a coincidence.**

 **But what of you. What is your name?**

…

 **What a lovely name.**

 **Now then.**

 **Your vessel.**

 **Your choices.**

 **Will now be discarded.**

 **No one can choose**

 **who they are in**

 **this world.**

 **Your**

 **new**

 **name**

 **is**

"Tona!"

The door slammed opened as a woman barged into the dark room. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she noticed the small lump stirring in bed. "Tona!" She yelled, hand on her hips. "Wake up, you're going to be late for school!" She walked over to the window in the far corner of the room, vanquishing the darkness with a simple pull of the drapes.

All around the room laid various books and knickknacks. Posters of various detectives hung off the walls, and close by the bedside, a gun; a model rather, of a Rugar SP 101 (yes, please specify that). The figure rolled around in the bed for a bit, finally lifting herself as strands of blue somewhat blocked her view. Moving it to the side, she could finally see the annoyed look of the woman; unlike her mess of blue hair, hers looked rather nice for today.

"Tona..." The woman sighed. "Do you seriously plan on being late for your first day?"

Tona nods nonchalantly. Unfortunately that resulted in a flick to the forehead.

"Don't get cheeky. I wouldn't be a good mother if I let you do that now would I?" She didn't wait for an answer as she headed towards the door. "Now hurry up and get ready, I'll take you to school. Don't make me come back for you."

Tona decides not to annoy her mother anymore, instead quickly opting to put on her new school uniform. It almost look like it belonged in the military; a long blue overcoat that ended as a skirt just before the knees. This is what was given to all the girls at her new high school. You were free to wear anything else as long as you came with the uniform. Tona almost wished she worked on a few modifications last night but decides to worry about that later, not wanting another earful from her mother. Although the uniform is modest enough, Tona still wants to wear something for the lower half. Looking towards the closest, a pair of blue pants and black leggings hang.

 **Pants 💗 Leggings**

Without thinking it over, Tona puts on the leggings(nice silky feeling) grabs her model gun and rushes out the door, running past a bunch of photo's of her, her mother and her father, who is currently away on business.

The town they lived in was on the country side. Or rather it was a town where nothing interesting really happens (The most interesting thing was an Inn). So even though she might've been late, the drive to the school was relatively peaceful. "Tona..." Her mother spoke up, albeit hesitantly. " I need you to take these things more seriously. You're growing up into such a wonderful women, so you can't keep acting like a child ok?" Before giving a response, they finally reach the school grounds. As expected, no students were rushing in. "Well we're here. Now go on, have a great day at school." She says with a small smile before hugging her.

Tona accepts it rather quickly, getting out the door and rushing into the school.

The freshmen already decided; the teachers in this school are weird. Particularly this teacher who seemed to enjoy the sound of his voice, so much so that he was currently teaching the students... with puppets.

"Hee Ho!Now then students," The puppet said in a rather strained high pitch voice. "We know you had an awesome vacation, but let's get our brain jogging again Hee Ho!"

"Humph." The other puppet said, deep and low and clearly not interested in anything. "Sounds boring."

"Now, Now." The teacher said, deciding to use his normal voice for once. " Mr. Frost, you promised you'd help out this semester." The black puppet gave a look of disapproval but said nothing. "Now then Mr. Jack if you-" Just then, the door opened, a hair of blue peeking in. "Oh, looks like someone was late for their first day." He said half jokingly. She blankly stared at the teacher, unsure of what to say.

"Throw her ass out on the street." Mr. Frost grunted.

"Oh don't be like that." Mr. Jack defended. "Perhaps she got lost."

"Gentlemen please." The teacher hushed before turning to Tona. "Now then, Tona is it? Since it's the first day, I'm willing to let it slide. Now please take a seat."

"She can sit here!" A girl calls out at the back of the classroom, pointing to a seat to the left of her close to the window.

"Ah, thank you Sire." The teacher smiled. "You can sit over there."

Tona moves to her new desk, neither acknowledging or caring about the stares she was receiving. She sits down as the teacher(s?) began the lecture again.

"What a strange guy right?" The girl giggled. Tona blinks, nothing the girl's almost radiant smile, and nicely brushed pigtails. Right away she seemed liked the type that always wanted to say something. "My names Sire, although I guess you know that by now." Another giggle. "What's yours?"

Tona gives her name.

"Tona huh," Sire says, tilting her head a bit as if it was that weird. She smiles again pressing her cheek to her hand. "Looks like we have a rather interesting year don't we?"

Tona glances at the teacher who looked like he was having an argument with his puppets and nods. All of a sudden the door slams open and all turn to look, gasping as the towering figure stares down the teacher. He was wearing the male uniform; similar to the females except without the skirt end. This boy's uniform however was opened and ripped in various places, exposing the black tank-top underneath. His black jeans was ripped as well.

"...'m late?"

As if the black puppet had a mind of it's own, met the glare. "You damn right you—"

Before the puppet could finish, the teacher slammed his fist down, stopping him. "N-not at all Jikan..." He quickly said. "P-please find a seat. The boy known as Jikan grunts walking to the back of the classroom, finding a rather interesting seat in the middle of back, next to Sire. How unfortunate for the student currently in it.

"I like this seat..." The student wordlessly got up, dusting the seat before gesturing it to him like he was some king. With a small smirk he sits, crossing his legs over the table as the other students scoot themselves away from him.

It wasn't surprising to see everyone react the way they did. Jikan was famous, or rather infamous. He had gained it over the course of the summer when a group of bikers came into town. It was said that he beat up the gang, and was later heard of becoming the leader of the biker gang, even changing his black hair to blonde, not at all helping his image.

The teacher remembers that he was, well – suppose to teach, taking out a red textbook. "N-now if you would turn to page 14..." He looked up seeing that no one has done so, confused plastered on all their faces.

"...I think you forgot to hand them their textbooks." Mr. Jack said.

"Oh I thought for sure I left them on the desk. Could one of you please pick it up from the supply room?" No one seemed interested in doing it apparently. "A-anyone?" A sudden slam picks comes from the desk in the back, Jikan already standing up.

"Quit your frickin yammering!" He yelled. More than anything, he hated people who whined. He stomps out the classroom, without sparing a second thought.

"...I-I guess Jikan will get them..." The teacher sweatdropped. Leaving that boy alone to roam the halls would be troublesome though. "Um Tona, could you please make sure he... does it?"

Tona nods and walks out the classroom. Sire as well as a few other students wondering if she'll be alright.

She catches up to Jikan; who decided now would be a good time to light a cigarette, ashes falling on the floor as he smokes the whole thing in one go. The soft steps catch his attention, he quickly turns around, staring into the eyes of the girl. "What's with that look?" He sneered walking towards her, each step more menacing the last. "You look like you got something to say." Even as Tona backs away, he could still see something in her gray fearful eyes; cold, calculative, like she was judging him. "Think 'm some no good punk huh? Probably thinking "I finally got something to screw 'im over" is that it!?" He grabbed her collar and held her up. "Well let me tell you something teacher's pet. I ain't getting expelled over something like this get me? If I'm going to get expelled for that..."

" **I'll give them something to really talk about...!"**

Tona thrashes in his grip but it's useless. It's too strong. She closes her eyes, bracing herself for the fist. She feels it coming and bang – it... hits the the locker next to her. He didn't hit her? She slowly opens her eyes and for a second sees lingering regret in his brown eyes. He drops her like a rag-doll and grunts again.

"...Whatever. Let's just get the damn books."He sighed. Tona gets up and follow him, staying a least a good two yards away from him, when he turns back. "Yo can you walk any slower? Hurry up already!" Tona immediately picks up the pace.

The make it to the second floor hallway, just like the first floor, it has nothing interest except for the Supply Room that hangs at the end. "This the room right?" Tona meekly nods. He grunts, walking over to the door when suddenly, all the lights turn off. Then crackling, almost like a wub, pierce their ears over and over. Flinching back, they saw that the room itself is the only source of light. Then suddenly, the sounds stop and as if nothing ever happened, all the lights turn back on. The two look around, everything truly was back in place. Jikan lets out a huff, probably to calm himself down."...T-the lighting in this place is crap that's it! Come on let's get this over with."

The first thing Tona notes about the room is, well – it's dark. So dark, that even the light from the hallway is doing little to help them. She sees Jikan clawing at the walls trying to find a switch but no luck based on his frustrated sigh.

"Who the hell would put the switch this far out?" He mumbled to no one, walking further in while hugging the wall. Tona follows him hugging the opposite wall, hoping to find something. They head further and further, still feeling nothing that could resemble a switch. "How big is this room anyway!?" He yells out, fed up with all this crap. "Forget this! Let's just say there ain't no books in here." She shrugs, deciding to following him back. They walked back, a bit of nervousness welling in them, taking longer strides to do so when the door closed on them.

"Hey!" Jikan yelled out, grasping the handle but it was no use, it wouldn't budge. "This ain't funny you hear me!"

 **Click.**

They froze. In the far corner of the room a TV turned on, white noise perpetuating out of the box. The same crackling came back, mixing with the other noise stronger than ever. Tona didn't even know she was walking about until she backed into Jikan, who looked like he saw a ghost. The noise grew louder and louder, the TV more brighter, various pieces of papers flicking around as they felt themselves pulled closer to the TV. They tried fighting it but it was no used, the suction was too strong as they were pulled off their feet, Jikan screaming was the last thing Tona heard before being met with static.

Tona groaned, shaking as she tried to pull all senses to her. Luckily her body felt fine despite the weird situation, pulling herself into a kneeling position. Where was she? Her eyes take time to adjust, but soon she sees that she is in what to be assumed, a cavern. Dark but not so dark that she can't trip over herself. She nods at that. At least she'll be able to find her way out of here – wherever this is. She quickly looks around, noting that Jikan isn't around. Did they get separated? Is he in trouble? Tona decides to walk around, hopefully she'll run into him again.

Or anyone for that matter.

Between the echo of water dropping and the strange phallus objects wiggling around in the ground, making rather ominous squeaks, Tona felt a little worried. While she didn't exactly promise her mom, she intended on getting through the day without worrying her anymore, yet here she was, exploring some random cave, in the dimmest light one could imagine. It made her scared, yet a bit excited. Even as took careful steps, her eyes were always looking around for anything out of the ordinary. Oh look there's something in that dark hole over there. It was a shard, glowing brightly enough that it make a decent light for now.

 **Take the shard?**

💗 **Yes No**

Tona takes the shard holding out in front of her. That should make the road ahead a little more bareable.

 **Item Acquired: Glowshard**

 **Description: A pretty looking shard that glows in the dark, although not by much. Sells for a decent price.**

She walks along the path feeling a bit more secure, sliding down a few cliffs along the way. After a while she comes across more of those weird phallus looking things; adjacent to her and red. Something in her warns her about them and keeps an eye on them as she moves forward. Sure enough her foresight was right, they shot white bullets (not those kind you pervert) at her. She leapt out of the way just managing to graze pass them. With a short breath of relief she moved forward.

Her eyes light up. A puzzle! It seemed she would have to mix an assortment of colors together to cross the gap up ahead.

 **Colors that make Green?**

 **Red + Yellow**

💗 **Yellow+Blue Red+Blue**

 **Correct!**

 **Colors that make Orange?**

💗 **Red + Yellow**

 **Yellow+Blue Red+Blue**

 **Correct!**

 **Colors that make Purple?**

 **Red + Yellow**

 **Yellow+Blue 💗Red+Blue**

 **Correct!**

A click could be heard as the bridge raised. Crystallized but Tona was sure it was stable enough to cross. She looked back at the puzzle a bit disappointed, hoping they're get harder later. Sliding down another cliff, she comes across some strange soap suds? They shaped themselves rather weirdly and with a simple touch pops. Suddenly she hers scuttling, looking over to the plentiful soapy looking rocks. Is someone or something here? Blinking, she checks each one, popping every single one of them. She is sure someone is here, clearly afraid of her moving in the darkness. She manages to corner it at the end of the hallway. A little hesitant she pops the final bubble.

"A-alright you want some!?" A rather familiar voice shrieked, hands up rather poorly, prepared to throw a punch. When the voice realize she hasn't attack, it narrowed it eyes. It was Jikan, he's safe! "What the...! The teacher's pet? You're alive!?" Tona tilts her head. Was she not suppose to be alive? He scratches his head a bit embarrassed. "Well, whatever. Look likes your clothes changed too."

She hadn't noticed but looking at herself, he was right. Gone was the uniform; instead replaced with a nice blue vest, six golden button on it; three on both sides. A skirt... shorts. Let's call it a skort, a blue skort with a brown belt as well as brown shoes. What stood out the most though were the bandages, white and smooth, wrapping around her from neck to toe, Even around her small hands. How had she not noticed this? Taken another glance, it seemed that Jikan's clothes had changed as well.

A bandanna rested on his forehead that looked like pair of skeleton eyes, as well as a biker's outfit with bones all around the clothes. It's as if he was wearing a skeleton outfit.

"So what are we gonna do?" He asked, knocking her out of her analyzing. "I mean, there's gotta be a way outta here right?"

Tona nods. Of course there has to be someway out.

"Alright well, you seem really calm about it so 'm follow you." At least that was his intentions. Tona's interest in exploring the landscape got on his nerves. "Man forget it, you're too slow!"

Tona catches up to Jikan who was staring at a cliff. "Took your ass long enough. Look up there. You see anything?" She looks up at where he's pointing and yeah she seems something but it's covered by the darkness. It seemed to be alive with the way it peered down to them, its ears(she thinks) twitching. "Hey, what the hell are you doing up there?" Jikan called out and the figure slinked, away only to come back, its arms stretched out. Before Jikan could say anything else, a blue light came from it's hands and with almost blinding speeds shot towards him. He managed to dodge just barely, freaking out over the thing that almost hit him. It was ice, a large icicle that impaled the ground.

"O-oh crap...!" Jikan mumbles, staring back up at the figure who looked like he was preparing to shoot more of them. "Shit run!" He takes off, leaving Tona with the figure, who decided to target her instead. Hundread of icicles rained down on Tona. She jumped, weaved and rolled away from every single one, cursing herself for not working out. Eventually she catches up to Jikan who urges her to slide down the cliff. More icicles rain down and a few shards nick her, but luckily nothing to severe as tumbles to the floor... The attack stopped. Jikan runs up to her, panting as he held out a hand. Tona accepts it gratefully.

"Damn!" He swore. "You...ok? What the hell was all that back there? And where the heck are we now?"

Gone was the dark purple floors, now replaced with red and blue tiles, stretched across the road, The sky painted with golden and small streams of fog hung around. Although, the more she looked around, the more it looked familiar to them, the way the stores were adjacent to each other on the long road. It even had a house where the shrine would be back home. At the end of the road though, was a giant castle, all golden but worse for wear. Without thinking Tona took a step forward, heading towards the castle, Jikan not to far behind her.

They made it to the castle, the gate and fences rusted as if not taken care of for years. Was it a ghost town Tona wondered. She hoped to find some kind of answer here.

"Welcome Heroes."

A voice called out; feminine and a bit childlike Tona notes.

"H-hey who's there!?" Jikan called out trying to mask his fear.

"Please, don't be afraid. Step Forward."

The two glance at each other before nodding. Hopefully they'll be able to handle anything that threatens them. They climbed the staircase, Jikan mumbling something, probably to not freak himself out. Reaching the top, they spotted a figure, clad in a dark gray robe, who gasped finally seeing them.

"Yay! You're here!" The clearly feminine voice cheered, jumping into the air onto freeze mid jump, recomposing herself as the two looked at each other, brows raised. "Heroes," She said more gracefully.

"I am Okanan."

"You may be confused but please let me explain."

"I am the **Princess** of Abani, told by prophecy, that I would one day I would meet two heroes of light, "

"Destined to save this world."

"Won't you please listen to my tale?"

💗 **I'll listen. No Thanks.**

Even with the hood, Tona could feel the brightness radiating from her.

"Oh thank you so much!"

"Once upon a time, a LEGEND was whispered among shadows.

A LEGEND of HOPES, A legend of DREAMS.

A LEGEND of LIGHT, A LEGEND of DARK.

This is the legend of AEONS.

LIGHT and DARK lived in balance,

Bringing peace to the world.

But one day, a mysterious fog arose.

Bringing twelve creatures, seeking to break the harmony."

Should they succeed, a terrible calamity would occur,"

"Sky being blocked off by fog, the WORLD would forever be covered by gray.

"Never to see the light of day again."

"But only then, three heroes would appear to burn the dread.

A woman of Hama, A man of Mudo, and A Princess of Static.

"Only they could find the TRUTH and SEAL the fog."

"And Vanquish the HEAVEN'S EYE."

"Only then, will balance be restored,"

"And the WORLD saved from destruction."

"Today, a geyser of Light stands tall at the center of Abani."

"But recently another geyser, not of light but fog as appeared over the horizon."

"And as such, the balance of LIGHT and DARK has begun to shift."

…

"Tona, Jikan... Thank you for listening to my long tale." She bowed. "I truly believe you are the HEROES of LEGEND, that despite whatever enemy you face, you two have the COURAGE to SAVE THE WORLD." "AEON WARRIORS, gifted by gods, would you please accept this destiny?

Jikan stared at the figure and with the blankest face said. "Nah."

"H-huh!? B-but-"

"I didn't get most of that, but me a hero? You got the wrong guy."

"B-but Jikan...! W-without you the world-"

He stomped his foot, getting aggravated with her whimpering. "The hell I look like giving a damn about the world? If it gets destroyed, that ain't my damn business." He spared a glance at Tona. "Hey, teacher's pet, if you wanna play hero go ahead but 'm getting outta here."

"W-wait!" The figure called out, thinking of anything to convince him to stay, when a cackled could be heard. The three looked around wondering where it could be coming from.

"Hiyah!"

Suddenly a dark figure came from the sky, drop kicking the hooded figure out of existence. Tona narrows her eyes, that shape looks oddly like the same one who attacked them earlier. But now out in light she could see it was – a bear? A rather colorful one at that; blue red and white fur. The red looking like a vest and three red buttons for the white, which was clearly meant to represent a shirt. The blue on other hand was for... well it's hands and tail and face.

"Teehee."

 **(Persona 4- Kuma Kuma Circus)**

"Poor Heroes, already running away? Well I am beary scary after all!" The bears giggled to himself as Jikan points a finger to it.

"Who the heck are you!? Wait a second, you're the thing that attacked us aren't you, you bastard!"

"That's right and I'm also..." With a wink he poses dramatically, causing sparkles to come off him."The bear guy. You lowly bears want to seal our fountain of fog huh!? Save the world from Eternal Fog huh!?" "Well I, the amazing Kuma, won't let you do that, for eye have a flawless plan." "Step one: Go grizzly on you guys and Step two: You lose!"

"...Not a bad plan furball."

"R-really?"

"Yeah, How bout we use that plan on you!"

 **(Persona 4 – Reach out for the truth)**

Tona blinks. Her body reacting on its own, taking out the same model gun she brought with her, although it feels different. Like it could really hurt someone. Well she doesn't have time to think about that right now. Kuma is trying to attack them. What should she do?

 **Attack Skills Items Spare Defend**

She blinks again, a bit confused on the options that appear in front of her. It was like a turn base battle. That would explain why Jikan hasn't attacked the bear yet. Very well, lets see what this Skill does.

💗 **Check Warning**

 **Joke**

She decides to analyze the target, maybe she'll find something interesting.

 **Kuma**

 **ATK 5 DEF 3**

 **Really loves bear jokes.**

 **Str to Ice Wk to Elec.**

Tona hums. That's a bit helpful she suppose. Jikan now remembering how to move, swings what looked like a shield with electric markings at the bear. The attack hit cleanly, ruffling the bear's fur. Tona notes that despite the markings, his weapon doesn't seem to emit electricity.

"Get ready for an unbearable beatdown." Kuma roared, running in place before attempting to dropkick Jikan's heart, getting a hit on him. Jikan grunted but doesn't seem to terribly hurt by it. It was Tona's turn again. She remembers that the bear loves jokes so maybe...

 **Check Warning**

💗 **Joke**

 **Tona tells a really good bear joke. Kuma seems rather happy about it, lowering it's ATK.**

"What the hell are you doing!? Just attack the damn thing!" Jikan swings again landing another good hit on the bear. The bear seems oddly unfazed by it, giggling at Tona.

"Teehee it makes my fur all tingly." It giggled again raising it hands to shoot white snowflakes at the two. Tona couldn't dodge them all taking a hit, but it didn't hurt as much as she thought. Maybe because she told the joke. What if she told another one?

 **Check Warning**

💗 **Joke**

 **Tona tries to tell another joke, but it doesn't hit the mark making the bear feel as though you're making fun of him. Kuma's ATK rose back up.**

"Whatever, If you're gonna goof around, I'll just do it my damn self!" Jikan sneered swinging again, again the bear seemed a bit unfazed, if only for a different reason.

"Now my fur is tingly, with rage!" Kuma growls, trying to dropkick Tona's heart but misses completely. Maybe she should try again?

 **Check Warning**

💗 **Joke**

 **Tona tells a bear joke that... makes Kuma question everything that his ATK goes... sideways?** She could only blink, wondering what that even meant. Jikan says nothing this time, attacking the bear per normal.

"I feel... polar." Kuma goes for snowflake attack again, yet this time it lacked any malice. He must still be confused from the joke. "Oh no," He suddenly gasped, sweat pouring down his fur. "I forgot... I have to draw my sister's bath or she'll be mad at me. Count your blessings lowly bears, I shall spare you!" The two put away there weapons, Jikan grunting in pride that he drove the bear off. The robed figure snuck back in.

"A-are you guys ok?"

"You wanna take that thing off? I can barely hear a thing."

"O-ok..." She removes the robe, revealing her in another robe. A pink plaid detective's coat to be precise, and a long white scarf, wrapped all around her face, except for her glowing yellow eyes. Even with the scarf, they could make out the smile as she held a hand out to them. "Tona, Jikan. I'm really looking forward to becoming friends with you. You guys want to get home right?" She points towards luscious cloves of green(must be a forest.). "Well we have to head EAST to do so."

"EAST huh?" Jikan nods to himself, then heads down the steps. "Well then see ya."

"J-Jikan wait!" But it's no use, he's already gone. "...I guess it'll just be the two of us then. I'm looking forward to becoming friends with you Tona." She said with a small smile. "Well let's get going, I'm sure we'll run into Jikan again... eventually."

Tona nods, about to head off when the castle catches her interest. Apart of her was curious about the light and this world. As she walked towards the door, Okanan stopped her, holding her hand. Tona tells her she wants to check it out.

"O-oh the castle?" She said, a bit nervous for some reason. "Once we get rid of the fog close by, we can come back. I'll even bake a cake!" Whatever the reason, she seemed intent on not letting her explore the castle. Tona decides that'll she come back later when this is over.

As they walk back Tona notices a small white light on the road. It lured her in with it's warmth, and basked in the soft light. So much has happened today.

 **Thrown into a strange world, you come across Okanan, a lonely princess**

 **seeking to restore her world. Feeling her determination, you can't**

 **help but aid her in the coming trials.**

 **The power of fluffy girls shine within you.**

 **Save?**

💗 **Yes No**

 **Other decisions/ Bloopers:**

 **Tona decides to go for the pants (Oh it's really comfortable)**

 **For some reason, Tona decides to not take the only source of light, letting her edge be her guide.**

 **When Tona keeps failing the color puzzle. The wrong choices disappear and she gets a note saying "You tried your best."**

"Won't you please listen to my tale?"

 **I'll listen. 💗No Thanks.**

"...U-um Are you s-sure? It's really important..."

 **Ok 💗I heard it already.**

"You have?" Jikan asked, a bit surprised. When did she have the time?

"Y-you have!?" Okanan asked just as surprised. "O-oh well then-"

"Hiyah"

Okanan gets launched out of exsistence.

"Oh poor heroes, already running away. Well I am beary scary after all."

"Heroes? What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Huh!? Didn't you hear the story about how you lowly bears are suppose to save the world!?"

"I-I could tell you..."

"It's fine we got it."

"Right so Kuma's sisters and brothers are like here to go grizzly on the world, and you're suppose to stop us, or something like that."

"That sounds good to me."

"...You guys are mean..."


End file.
